Back From Future
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Kagamine Len dan Sukone Tei, orang yang selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu. Namun semua berubah saat sekembalinya Rei dan Rie dari masa depan untuk menemui mereka lagi. Dan kali ini Rei dan Rie tidak sendirian. Bagaimana keseharian Len dan Tei setelah sekembalinya Rei dan Rie?/Warning: Gaje, Ancur, Typo berserak/Sequel fic from Our Future In The Present Time/Chapter 1/RnR please..


**Asslammu'alaikum minna. Saya datang lagi.**

**Oke, kedatangan saya kali ini adalah karena saya ingin mempersembahkan sebuah fic baru. Namun fic baru yang ini adalah sebuah yang menjadi sequel dari pada fic saya yang sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Our Future In The Present Time'.**

**Jadi saran saya, sebelum membaca fic ini bacalah fic saya yang 'Our Future In The Present Time' terlebih dahulu agar lebih muda memahami alur ceritanya.**

**Oke, ndak usah banyak bicara lagi. Dari pada penasaran sendiri ntar.**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Back From Future ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi hari yang indah dan damai di Crypton Mansion. Yah, sangat damai karena disana terlihat tidak terjadi keributan sama sekali. Dan tampaknya, semua penghuni mansion itu masih tertidur dengan lelap. Mungkin dikarenakan ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang bebas dari pekerjaan dan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah sebuah ruangan di Crypton Mansion, terlihat dua orang yang tengah duduk dengan santainya di sebuah sofa. Kedua orang itu adalah, Kagamine Len dan Shion Kaito. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang bermalas-malasan.

"Kaito," panggil Len kepada orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Nani?" sahut Kaito malas.

"Kenapa yang lain belum bangun?" tanya Len heran. Karena biasanya, dirinya lah yang bangun paling lama dari penghuni mansion lainnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kaito singkat.

"OHAYOU~!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

Mendengar ada yang berteriak, Len dan Kaito dengan segera melihat siapa orang itu. Mereka melihat di lantai dua ada seorang gadis berambut tosca yang kuncir twintail. Oh, ternyata itu Hatsune Miku yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Yo, Miku," sapa Kaito kepada gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Kaito-kun," balas Miku dengan senyuman manisnya yang dia berikan kepada Kaito.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Len kepada Miku yang ada dilantai dua.

"Iyah. Dan kau? Tumben sudah bangun jam 6? Biasanya kau yang paling lama bangun?" tanya Miku heran melihat sudah bangun sepagi ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena aku tidur terlalu cepat semalam," jawab Len jelas.

"Ha'i. Aku mengerti," ucap Miku seraya berjalan menuruni tangga untuk kelantai dasar dan kemudian segera duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga Crypton Mansion untuk ikut bergabung bersama Len dan Kaito.

"Aku bingung ingin melakukan apa hari ini," ucap Kaito entah kepada siapa.

"Apa Luka-nee dan Teto-chan belum bangun?" tanya Miku sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari orang yang dia sebutkan namanya tadi.

"Aku rasa belum," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Aku disini," ucap seseorang lainnya dari arah belakang Miku.

Mendengar ada seseorang lainnya di belakang Miku, mereka bertiga –Miku, Len, dan Kaito– segera melihat ke asal suara dan seketika terkejut melihat orang itu. Ternyata itu adalah Megurine Luka.

"Eh–eh, kau mengejutkanku," ucap Miku kepada Luka yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Luka kepada tiga orang yang ada disana.

"Aku lapar. Ada sesuatu yang bisa di makan?" tanya Kaito kepada Luka.

"Kau ini. Cari saja sendiri sana di kulkas," jawab Luka kesal karena baru saja datang sudah direpotkan.

"Baiklah," ucap Kaito seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian dengan malasnya berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ne, tumben kau sudah bangun Len-kun?" tanya Luka heran.

"Aku hanya tidur lebih awal tadi malam," jawab Len malas.

"Ara~ Ara~ Aku rasa Tei-chan akan senang melihat suaminya sudah bangun sepagi ini," ucap Luka seraya tersenyum aneh ke arah Len.

Len yang mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Luka sontak saja menjadi kaget. Dan kini, terlihat semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"A–apa maksudmu, bodoh?" tanya Len kesal namun masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau ini tidak usah pura-pura bodoh. Aku 'kan mengatakan seperti itu karena memang kenyataan. Jangan-jangan kau sudah lupa tentang Rei dan Rie?" tanya Luka dengan tatapan curiga ke arah Len.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Aku masih mengingat mereka," jawab Len dengan nada yang sepertinya bisa dibilang sedih. Untuk sejenak, dia terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan soal Rei dan Rie.

"Kau merindukan mereka, bukan?" tanya Miku kepada Len.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka," jawab Len dengan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Kau tidak usah sedih, Len-kun. Bukankah mereka bilang akan bermain ke sini lagi?" tanya Miku mencoba menyemangati Len.

"Ha'i. Aku tahu itu. Aku percaya mereka akan kembali," jawab Len yang sepertinya sudah kembali semangat.

"Saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, pasti mereka akan ke sini," ucap Miku seraya tersenyum ke arah Len.

"Tapi, jika ingin bertemu dengannya. Ada cara lain lho," ucap Luka yang sepertinya terpikirkan sebuah ide.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Len tidak peraya dengan perkataan Luka yang baru saja.

"Iyah. Benar. Malah aku berani menjamin," ucap Luka seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa itu? Apa aku harus pergi ke masa depan?" tanya Len dengan semangat.

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Kau tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana untuk bertemu dengan mereka," jawab Luka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Len tidak sabaran.

"Kau hanya perlu membuatnya dengan Tei. Itu saja," ucap Luka seraya tersenyum aneh kepada Len.

Len yang mendengar saran dari Luka sontak terkejut dan kini semburat merah kembali terhias dengan indahnya di wajahnya dan yang ini tempak lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.

"Lu–Luka! Ti–tidak bisakah kau satu hari saja tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Len dengan kesal dan tentu saja masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hanya cara itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Tee~ Hee~," ucap Luka seraya memukul kepalanya dengan pelan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan lalu juga sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya keluar sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya.

"TeeHee kepalamu itu," ucap Len semakin kesal dengan tingkah Luka.

"Gomen Len. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Luka yang sudah kembali normal.

"Te–tentu sa–saja karena aku masih sekolah," jawab Len dengan semburat merah di wajahnya yang semakin tebal saja.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak mau melakukannya setelah sekolah lulus sekolah 'kan?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum jahil dan berhasil membuat kekesalan Len memuncak.

"MATI SAJA KAU DITENDANG KUDA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu di Crypton Mansion sekitar jam 8, terlihat kini sudah sangat ramai namun semua penghuni mansion itu terlihat sangat akrab. Kehangatan yang ada diantara mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga besar yang sangat bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka semua sedang beres-beres.

"Rin-chan, tolong bantu aku disini," ucap Miku meminta bantuan kepada orang yang dia sebutkan namanya tadi.

"Baiklah Miku-chan," ucap Rin patuh kepada Miku.

"Kaito. Jika kau sudah selesai disana, tolong kau bersihkan halaman belakang bersama dengan Ted, Teiru, Gakupo, dan yang lainnya juga yah?" pinta seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek. Dia adalah, Sakine Meiko.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kaito dengan anggukan.

"Len, tolong kau bantu aku," ucap seorang gadis berambut putih panjang seperti salju. Ahh, ini dia pemeran utama kita. Sukone Tei.

"Tidak," ucap Len menolak.

"Hei? Kau harusnya juga kerja," ucap Tei yang tidak terima seraya berjalan mendekati Len.

"Aku juga sedang sibuk disini," ucap Len seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tei.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakuka, hah?" tanya Tei kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Len kembali.

"Ano, Len, Tei-neechan, jangan bertengkar yah," ucap seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pendek dan dia adalah Kagamine Rin.

"Benar Len-sama, Tei-sama. Padahal kalian berdua itu sudah akur beberapa minggu lalu," ucap seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut pink pucat dan sering di sapa IA.

"IA-chan benar. Aku yakin mereka berdua akan sedih melihat ini," ucap Rin seraya terus berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran Len dan Tei.

"Me–mereka berdua?" tanya Tei bingung.

"Iyah. Rei-chan dan Rie-chan. Apa kau sudah melupakan mereka, Tei-sama?" tanya IA.

"Re–Rei, Ri–Rie," ucap Tei dengan nada lirihnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehh, ano Tei-sama. Jangan sedih. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucap IA kebingungan harus melakukan apa melihat Tei yang kini menjadi sedih.

"Tidak apa IA. Aku hanya merindukan mereka berdua," ucap Tei seraya menatap IA sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa 'kan, Tei-sama?" tanya IA khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja IA. Tenang," ucap Tei meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap IA yang sepertinya hanya menurut saja.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja," ucap Rin memerintahkan.

"Aku akan membantumu, Tei-sama," ucap IA tersenyum ke arah Tei.

"Terima kasih IA," ucap Tei membalas senyuman IA.

Dan akhirnya, semua penghuni Crypton Mansion kembali ke perkejaan mereka masing-masing untuk membersihkan mansion tercinta mereka itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu utama mansion itu. Sejenak, para penghuni mansion terdiam karena mendengar suara pintu di ketuk. Pasti ada seseorang yang datang.

"Biar aku saja yang buka," ucap Len seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama mansion itu untuk membukanya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu utama, Len dengan segera membuka pintunya dan ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu orang itu.

"Ada perlu a–" seketika saja kata-kata Len terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang sebenarnya datang.

Len sungguh terkejut karena di hadapannya kini ada dua orang anak kecil berambut putih yang berbeda jenis kelamin namun mereka berdua kembar. Dan lebihnya lagi, dua anak ini adalah dua orang yang dia rindukan.

"Rei? Rie?" tanya Len kepada dua anak itu untuk memastikan bahwa pengelihatannya tidak salah.

"Papa!" ucap kedua anak itu dengan kompak seraya memeluk kaki Len. Ahh, ternyata memang benar. Mereka berdua adalah Kagamine Rei dan Kagamine Rie.

"Benarkah ini kalian?" tanya Len sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa mereka berdua adalah benar-benar Rei dan Rie.

"Tentu saja ini kami, Papa," ucap Rei meyakinkan Len.

"MINNA! REI DAN RIE DATANG!" teria Len untuk memanggil semua penghuni mansion yang ada di dalam.

"APA?!"

"BENARKAH?!"

Dan seketika saja mereka semua yang di dalam segera berjalan keluar untuk memastikan perkataan Len. Dan seketika saja wajah mereka terlihat senang karena melihat Rei dan Rie kembali bermain ke mansion mereka.

"Rei! Rie!" ucap Tei seraya berjalan mendekati kedua anak kembarnya itu yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Mama!" ucap Rei dan Rie dengan kompak melihat ada Tei di sana.

"Mama merindukan kalian," ucap Tei yang kemudian berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Rei dan Rie kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kami juga sangat merindukan Papa dan Mama yang ada di sini," ucap Rie membalas pelukan Tei.

"Kalian kembali untuk melanjutkan liburan kalian?" tanya Tei kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua anak kembarnya itu.

"Iyah Mama," jawab Rei singkat.

"Ehh, tunggu! Rei-chan, Rie-chan, kalian kesini tidak berdua 'kan?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tei bingung dengan apa maksud dari perkataan Miku seraya kembali berdiri dari posisi jonkoknya.

"Itu," jawab Miku singkat seraya menunjuk ke arah tiga orang anak yang ternyata sedari tadi berada di belakang Rei dan Rie, namun sepertinya hanya dirinya yang menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Ehh? Siapa mereka?" tanya Len bingung melihat tiga anak itu.

"Ahh, kami akan jelaskan di dalam," jawab Rei yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Benar juga. Lebih baik kalian masuk saja dulu," ucap Tei mempersilahkan Rei, Rie, dan tiga orang anak yang lainnya masuk ke dalam mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan siapa mereka?" tanya Len kepada Rei dan Rie.

Kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga Crypton Mansion bersama dengan Rei, Rie, dan tiga orang anak lainnya yang masih belum mereka ketahui siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Papa, tidak sopan seperti itu, sajikan dulu cemilan dan minuman atau apalah itu," ucap Rei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehh, siapa yang mengajarkan kau seperti itu?" tanya Len bingung.

"Luka oba-chan yang mengajariku seperti itu saat di masa depan," jawab Rei dengan jelas.

Mendengar ada nama Luka yang disebutkan oleh Rei, seketika itu pula Len menatap tajam ke arah Luka. Sepertinya dia kesal.

"Luka, aku tidak percaya kau akan mengajarkan seperti itu kepada anakku di masa depan," ucap Len kesal.

"Ehh, aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Luka dengan polosnya seakan tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk mereka," ucap Teto seraya berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Nah, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang siapa mereka bertiga itu?" tanya Len sekali lagi dengan pertanyaa yang sama.

"Baiklah Papa. Mereka bertiga adalah teman kami yang ikut bersama kami dari masa depan," ucap Rei seraya menunjuk ke arah tiga orang anak kecil yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah temannya.

"Bisa perkenalkan nama kalian?" tanya Miku kepada tiga anak itu.

"Ba–baiklah. Na–namaku Mikuni. U-umurku sama seperti mereka," ucap salah seorang gadis dari tiga orang anak itu yang berambut biru panjang dan bola mata berwarna aquamarine dengan gugup seraya menunjuk Rei dan Rie.

"Namaku Haru. Aku juga berumur 6 tahun," ucap seorang anak lainnya yang adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pink pendek dan bola mata berwarna ungu dengan sangat memberanikan diri.

"Dan aku adalah Rine. Umurku baru 5 tahun," ucap anak yang terakhir yang seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pendek dengan sangat hebohnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak langsung memberitahukan nama keluarga kelian sekaligus saja?" tanya Len bingung.

"Tidak! Tidak! Nanti tidak akan menjadi kejutan," ucap Rie menolak.

"Tujuan mereka kesini juga sama seperti kami. Untuk melihat orang tua mereka di masa muda," ucap Rei menjelaskan.

"Lalu? Siapa orang tua mereka?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Nah, kalian boleh memberitahukannya sekarang," ucap Rei kepada 3 orang temannya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rine yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi.

"Yah, silahkan saja," jawab Rie mepersilahkan.

"Jangan buat kami penasaran," ucap Luka yang sebenarnya memang sudah sangat penasaran.

"A–ano, na–nama lengkapku adalah Shi–Shion Mikuni. A–aku disini untuk menemui Kaito Otou-chan dan Miku Okaa-chan," ucap Miku dengan sangat gugup.

"Nama lengkapku adalah Kamui Haru. Aku kesini untuk melihat Gakupo Otou-sama dan Luka Okaa-sama," ucap Haru dengan penuh wibawa.

"Dan aku adalah Sukone Rine. Orang tuaku adalah Papa Teiru dan Mama Rin. Nyahahahahahahahaha..." ucap Rine dengan penuh kehebohan dan di akhiri dengan tawa aneh.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4

.

5

.

"HEEEEEHHHHHHH~?!"

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Nyahahahaha...**

**Bagaimana tentang fic ini?**

**Masih nyambungkan sama cerita sebelumnya?**

**Oh yah. Sebelumnya saya pengen memberitahu bahwa sifat anak-anak mereka disini menurun dari orang tuanya biar supaya jadi keren.**

**Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers sekalian karena sudah mau membaca fic baru saya ini. Dan juga saya ingin minta maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan atau pun fic ini kurang memuaskan bagi para readers.**

**Ya sudah. Sekian dulu dari saya. Akhirkata saya ucapkan sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu.**

**Dah...**

**#menghilang.**


End file.
